<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boarding by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254743">Boarding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? POV, You Decide, it's a mystery, let's play whose POV is it anyway, who is it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits to board the plane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2020 LDWS week 1 photo prompt. Thanks as always to Christine for the beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Flight BA25007 to Kingston is now boarding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, he stood, clutching his ticket. Was he really doing this? Boarding a plane to Jamaica on the trail of a washed-up double-oh, just to tell him- no. No thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. That could wait. It was a long flight. Plenty of time to decide how to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling into line, he fingered his passport. He missed having the power to skip the rigmarole and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>board.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But this wasn’t a sanctioned mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new Quartermaster had better things to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was personal. Bond had to know. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>